Rain
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: Slight HPDM. Every night, Harry Potter come to the astronamy tower to be alone. Rainy nights are special though, it's the only time that Draco Malfoy joins him. A sprinkle of Slash.


Alright! I finally got my first Harry Potter fanfiction up! It was supposed to be Draco/Harry, but there's not really much of a romance thing going on...more like a friendship... (hey, I tried!)

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash. Well...very slightly, but if you are offended, please don't take it out on me! Any reveiws/flames that I don't like will be deleted, I warned you and you were stupid enough to read it anyways! Constructive criticism is accepted, just try not to be too mean k? English is my second language and I'm slowly getting better here...

-----------------------

kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni  
kimi o kasanete  
My heart is breaking.  
surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni  
tsukami kirenai  
Why is it you? at the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror  
I place you over it and  
my heart is breaking  
like the passing wind  
I can't catch it  
why is it you?

----------------------

It's raining.

Up in the astronomy tower, they've put a charm on the windows so that there are no window panes or glass, and amazingly you don't get wet. The thing is; you can still feel the cool damp weather soaking through your skin.

Into the far distance of the darkness, I can hear thunder rumbling as though the god's themselves were angry. A few quick flashes of lightning light up the dark sky every once in a while. It's not actually raining that hard, nor is it a storm, just a light spring shower.

I take in a deep breath, the air smells like rain. No matter where you are, indoors or outdoors, the smell of damp soil and wet grass reaches you. When or where, you can tell that it's rain by the undeniable scent. On nights like this, time seems to stand still. The only thing that seems to exist is you and the soothing pitter patter of rain drops against the roof.

Rainy days are nice too, but rainy nights are special. It's the time where everyone is sound asleep, lulled away by the harmony of nature. Animals also seem to disappear, the whole world stand still for a time.

Also, rainy nights are the only time that I have company up here. Coming up to the astronomy tower is routine for me. Some nights I come here to think, other times to just be alone. Mostly, I come here to get away from my famous image, to just be myself and have no one pressuring me and telling me how I should act in their eyes. I generally just stare out the window, admiring the beautiful moon, marveling at the distant twinkling stars, or just feel the cool breeze blowing by.

Only on rainy nights, does Draco Malfoy join me.

This is our silent truce. Barely any words are exchanged, a greeting, a smile, that's the way it is. What is there to actually talk about? Everything, it was all in the eyes. I never noticed it before, not until that first rainy night. We met here on accident, our eyes joined, and there was an unbelievable connection of understanding. Every emotion flickered through our eyes, no explanations were necessary.

The night had no smart remarks, no witty banter, just two teenagers feeling alone and out of place in this twisted world. We came to a silent agreement: don't bother me and I won't bother you. We just stare out the window at the rain, both wondering what the other is thinking about.

Of course, the days after are always as usual. We fight, exchange hateful and hurtful words, get each other in trouble, do what we always do. At least, what we've been doing for the last whatever number of years, that's what's expected of us. Now, we don't actually fight with all our effort in it, nothing is taken seriously either.

As always, I'm here first. It's only a few moments later that he appears. He walks in, and throws a blanket at me which I swiftly catch.

"It's cold tonight. Don't get sick."

That's it. Simple and quick. This'll be the only words exchanged tonight. Both of us don't mind, why ruin a moment like this by talking? Words have too much power. They can start wars, cause debates, even change the way a country is run. And powerful spells that change lives, like the killing curse. Think about, just two words, and many lives changed forever.

He quietly pads over on the cold stone floor and sits down softly next to me. Side by side, we sit and stare out the window. Not once, do we so much as even glance at each other.

Outside, it continues to rain.

------------------

Tears of sorrow and tears of happiness,  
they are too very different things.  
_-Jing  
King of Bandit(s)_

_-----------------_

There! All done! I'm finally done this fanfic! -jumps around and does a happy dance-

Inspired by what I like to do at night, watch the rain. If there's a thunder storm at night, I'll stay up all night by the window staring out at the yard and watch the rain. It soothes me and makes me feel better the next day (don't ask how that works when I don't get any sleep O.o). It's also really lucky for tests too... -smiles- that's my little secret!

I plan on making a partner fic for this, where Harry comes to watch the rain one day, but then he discovers that Draco isn't there. It's his point of view on how instead of the rain being soothing, it's really depressing.

Reviews are appreciated, and so are comments! I do requests, on of course only things that I like -pokes profile- I'm really open minded.


End file.
